Invasive
by nekked
Summary: He's there, but having to wait for so long makes it hard to believe. He's not against helping her out a little. — LuMa; fluff


**A/N:** _I just think that these two make the most sense sometimes. I mean, what other purpose does her character have at this point than to make sexual innuendo with his testicles and be just as adorably naive and honest as him. Oh god I'm in such a fluffy mood. Somebody stop me…_

_This was inspired after reading the wiki article about the flower her name comes from. It's apparently the one typically used to play 'loves me, loves me not', which made me just about die of a fangasm/stroke/heart attack. I can't even. Too much cute._

I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Without a breeze to carry the petals away, they came to accumulate wherever Margaret happened to toss them after pinching them off. She sighed sadly.<p>

A few yards off and down the rocky cliff from where she sat, the Thousand Sunny slept quietly in the small port behind the Kuja Pirate's ship. It had been three days of eating, drinking and general mutual pirate celebration now since Luffy and his crew had finally made their promised visit.

And in that time, she had not - _not_ that she was complaining, because of _course_ he had other friends to see - really gotten a chance to talk with him at all. Or, really even give him a proper greeting. He had pretty much been whisked off the ship and stayed within the hurricane that came with being Hancock's object of affection.

She stared at the remainder of the flower, a lonely yellow center bald of its plumage and drooping with the warmth of her hand.

_I should stop sulking. Though, I've gotten tired of the commotion…_

It was nice to just be alone for now. Entertaining and socializing were fun for only so many days in a row before it became annoying.

Her heart jumped, the sound of clumsy legs flopping and tromping through foliage behind her. She calmed. None of the girls walked like that. There were really only nine other possible choices on the island and-

"I have bruises," came a pitiful grumble from beyond her left shoulder, the now heavy, sliding feet coming to a stop beside her and letting the rest of the body it held up cave in on itself. "Now that they know I'm the only guy who stretches, they feel like they gotta touch me even more."

"You don't like it?" she teased, flicking the used flower away and finding another one within reach. They were pretty common…

"Nuh-uh," he said flatly, a slight slur to his words. "I'm sleepy. I don't want them touching me."

"You're finally starting to wind down," she reasoned, looking at him and smiling. He returned it, albeit a bit more drowsily. "You should've gone back to the palace."

"I had to pee, and then I saw you when I was done. That's why," he explained, zero shame evident in his voice. She rolled her eyes and then blinked, a curious thought coming forth to take question form.

"The dining hall is a way's away from here," she said softly. "You'd have to walk a bit."

He blinked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I followed you out. Then I peed. Then I saw you again after I kept walking."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit different than the first version of your story."

He blinked again. "It is?"

Sweatdrop. "Yes. You forgot to mention you were stalking me the first time."

"No, no. I followed you out. I thought you probably had to pee too. And then I couldn't find you. So I peed alone."

"…You can do that anyway."

"…Oh. Yeah."

There was a silence between them, the most prevalent noise being his hands brushing over the grass, making a grass angel of sorts.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the small flower in her hand. "A flower, right?"

"Mm. I've gotten used to holding them like this," she said softly. "I used to play a game with myself when you first left."

He lifted his head a little. "A game?"

She nodded. "Mm. I would pluck a petal, like this," she demonstrated, eyes softening at the plants frailty now that it was nearly stripped, "and I would alternate saying 'Luffy will come tomorrow' and 'Luffy won't come tomorrow'." She dropped her golden eyes to the fallen, crinkled petals. "Silly, huh."

"I'll say," he snorted. She looked startled at his bluntness, but straight up nearly exploded into a blush when he pushed himself up to stare into her face.

"You're not supposed to dwell on stuff like that. Otherwise you don't have any fun."

"I stopped after a while," she muttered, not really in the mood for being judged so harshly. "We all missed you."

"You made it sound like you didn't even think I'd ever come," he grunted, puffing up his cheeks and pouting. "I said I'd come back, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to be patient," she huffed, irritated. "Is it so wrong that I'd want to see you again sooner?"

He blinked and raised his eyebrows when she turned away, flush with embarrassment. Then he laughed. She turned over her shoulder to glare at him.

"Well sorry if I missed you more than you missed me…er…" She caught herself and lowered her eyes. "Us. Everyone."

"No, that's not it," he assured her, leaning in a bit too close for comfort and grinning. He smelled of stolen wine and barbecue, the crinkles near his eyes lifting with that sunny smile. "I missed you. I missed you lots."

She looked at him doubtfully. He turned so his knees squished into her thigh and his mouth was nearer to her ear, mimicking a close friend with a secret.

"Once," he started suspensefully, "we were on a winter island and I forgot my jacket 'cause they had a giant castle made of sugar cubes and I wanted to lick it…"

"And this made you think of me?" she asked, unamused. He glowered at her.

"I'm getting to that part. But it was super cold. And I wished I had my jacket. And then I wished you were there to make me a new jacket. A bigger one. Fluffier. Warmer."

"I'm not that good," she said flatly. "I can't make a jacket on the spot just because you forget it."

"But I pretended you could," he pouted, twiddling his thumbs in his lap and squirming.

"You're drunk. And crazy," she accused. He pouted further.

"Just a little. And I'm not crazy. I just wanted a jacket…"

"Then don't forget it next time."

"Aw, come on, Margaret, I thought about you a loooooooot~"

He plopped his head on her shoulder and stared at her flower before taking it from her hand and cradling it gently in his own. She stayed still, but tensed a little with him being so close.

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"That thing you said you did," he urged. "Where you pluck the petals…"

"You're here now. There's no point," she said softly. He sighed.

"I'll do it then," he decided, the voice rumbling low in his throat and vibrating over her shoulder. She shivered, watching the first petal fall…

"Luffy _will_ come tomorrow," he started stately. "Luffy _won't_ come tomorrow…"

It continued, almost lulling her to sleep with the repetitiveness. His drunken monotone made her a bit more at ease, enough so she let her own head fall to touch his. He finished plucking and sighed softly.

"Luffy won't come tomorrow."

"That's how it always seemed to end," she breathed, only half awake, but enough to feel the fuzzy softness of gentle lips behind her ear.

"He won't come tomorrow," he grunted with finality, nose bending as his face eclipsed her jaw and kissed the corner of her mouth. "He's here now."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**:Q**

**Why can't other people write fluff for me to read…wah wah wah complain bitch wah**


End file.
